


The Proposal

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Co-workers, Coworkers - Freeform, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Earth-2, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Jealous Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, S.T.A.R. Labs, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: You accidentally accept to go on a date with Cisco, but Harry finally declares his love for you, and everything just takes a weird twist.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am after fighting a huge hangover. I had an inspiration for this story a while ago but I can't remember where I got it!  
> I hope the writing is not too cringe worthy :)

“Cisco, can you hand me the screwdriver please?” You ask the long-haired man.

You are both working late on the new device to help control the main breach. Harry gave you the plans to build it and left the handy work for you so he could go back to his workshop and figure out other stuff. Cisco decided to stay and give you a hand, stating loudly before Harry left that it was a douche move to let you finish his work for him. He only replied with a grunt before exiting the room. You didn’t mind though, you knew Harry didn’t do this to be mean, he just truly believed he had better stuff to do. Also, he was being extra talkative these past days, which meant he was warming up to you and you were glad he was. Since your first day, you were attracted to the tall grumpy man. All you wanted was to get closer to him, but he never seemed interested in anything other than his work. Which was fine, it only made you want him more.

“Thanks again, for helping me out” you take the screwdriver from his hand and make the finishing touch on the device. “Ta-da! All done!” You proudly say as you lean back on your chair.

“Amazing! You have great hands. Damn girl, the details on it are perfect. I’m pretty sure Harry wouldn’t have done as good a job as you did Y/N” Cisco marvels while observing your work. You blush at his compliments, like you always do. Cisco has always been nice to you. He made you feel welcomed, he made you laugh, he made you smile. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was crushing on you. But this was Cisco after all, he was just a nice person to everyone, right? Well, everyone besides Harry. The pair of them always had something to bicker about.

“Earth to Y/N?” Cisco waves a hand in front of your eyes, which brings you out of your thoughts.

“S-sorry, huh, did you say something?” You notice he put the device back on the table and moved his chair closer in front of you. Your knees were now touching.

“Yeah, uh, it’s not too late, what do you say we go and grab a drink?” He proposes with an eager smile. You raise your brows out of surprise, and then you can feel the heat creep up your face as your blush deepens.

“Oh!” You look at his hopeful face. “Yes, sure, why not?” You answer, not wanted to shoot him down and see his happy smile go away. This was just two coworkers/friends going out for a drink right? It wasn’t a d-….

“It’s a date! Great! Let me grab my coat and I’ll meet you downstairs.” He gets up and leaves the room excitedly. You are pretty sure you saw him running actually. _Oh god, what have you gotten yourself into?_

You clean up your work station and gather your stuff before making your way to the Cortex to pick up your purse. You see Harry there, standing in front of the transparent board filled with multiple equations. He doesn’t look at you when you walk in, too concentrated on his own work, so you silently make your way to the desk where you always stash your purse under. You pick it up and go through it, looking for your car keys.

“It’s on the desk near the printer.” You are startled by Harry’s voice breaking the silence. You look up to see he had turned around and was looking at you. You turn your eyes toward the printer and see your keys there.

“Oh right, I picked up some paperwork when I arrived and I must’ve left them there by accident.” You laugh and walk to the table to take them. You turn to Harry and stand there awkwardly. “Thanks.” He only gives you a grunt as a response. His eyes are fixated on you, staring into your eyes. You tilt your head a bit, wondering if he wanted to say something. Your lips part a little bit from surprise when you see his eyes slowly wander lower, looking at your up and down. You find yourself blushing again.

“Would you like to go out for a drink?” Harry finally says. You are lost for words. _What was happening tonight?_

“Uh.. I-I.. I’m actually going out for drinks with Cisco… but you’re welcome to join us?” Something in Harry’s posture change. He tenses up at the mention of you going out with Cisco, and his eyes darkened.

“No.” He replies before turning around at the board.

He starts to erase some equations with a bit too much force. You can see he is clearly pissed. You bite your lip, feeling guilty but you didn’t really knew why. You walk up behind him and gently puts a hand on his shoulder, making him tense up again.

“Harry? Hey, look at me please.” He lets out a loud sigh, but he still turns around. He is towering over you, his piercing blue eyes staring down at you. You get lost in them for a while. “H-how about tomorrow? I’d love to go out for a drink with you tomorrow.” you say.

He gazes at you without saying a word. His eyes are searching yours, and you can see he’s debating himself about something.

“No.” He repeats again before turning back to the board.

You blink, shocked at his short and rude answer, before frowning.

“What’s your problem?” You ask, walking around him and planting yourself between him and the board. He groans out of frustration but he doesn’t say anything. He avoids your eyes and look somewhere else. You put your hands on your hips, waiting for an answer that you finally get after a while.

“I like you.” He whispers, still avoiding your eyes. Your heart skips a beat, and your arms drop besides your body from shock. Your mouth opens and closes many times, lost for words. He sighs and looks at you when you don’t say anything back. You close your mouth when you see the pain in his eyes. “I like you, and I know I haven’t been really good at being, uh, nice or anything, but I do like you. I like the way you put a lot of effort on details when you work, the way you design my projects perfectly, I like when you clean up my work. You complete me.” He whispers in his low raspy voice that gives you goosebumps. You are melting with each words, your brain barely processing what he’s saying.

“I like you, but you like Francisco, so no, I will not go out for a drink with you.” You blink. You blink again. And again. _What. The. Fuck?_

“Wait, what?” You blurt out, confused.

“I’m not interested in having a pity drink Y/N.” He says.

“A pity drink? What? N-no. Wait. I don’t like Cisco. Well, not like that!” You say, and you see his facial expression change. It went from pain, to confusion, to realization.

“You.. You don’t like him like that? What about all the flirting? Because Ramon cannot shut up about you” He looks at you, waiting for answers.

“We’re just friends Harry. Maybe sometimes Cisco is flirting, and I might flirt back unconsciously but no, I’m not… He’s not the one I like.” You admit.

“Ok, so you admit you like someone. Then I was correct to say you wanted a pity drink with me!” You can see he’s getting frustrated again, so you roll your eyes.

“Ok Harry, you are a smart man. I spend 7 days a week up here at S.T.A.R. Labs, I work crazy hours. The only men I see are Barry, Cisco and you. Obviously, Barry is not the one I like since he’s taken. Also, as I just told you, I do not like Cisco like that. So please, use your gigantic genius brain and figure this out.”

You stare at him, watching his face change as he realizes what you just said. He leans forward, but changes his mind and straightens back up. His eyes are roaming every part of your face, and end up staring at your lips.

“Marry me.”

You take a step back from surprise. _What. The. Fuck?!_

“Marry me. I don’t do dating, I don’t do boyfriend and girlfriend. On my Earth, when two people want to be with each other, they get married. That’s it.” He takes a step towards you, closing the gap between your two bodies. He carefully puts one hand one your cheek, and the other one on your waist. Out of reflex, you put your hands on his chest, keeping him at a distance to be able to look at his face.

“Wow.. Uh…” You are lost for words. Your brain can’t process what he’s saying, because all you want to do is kiss him. His lips are so close, all you had to do was tip toe a little bit. “H-Harry, I like you. I do, but marriage? That’s like. Wow. Uh…” You let out a little laugh. This whole situation was just too weird. At the sound of your laugh, you see Harry’s eyes flash with hurt. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I want to be with you… But I need to do the dating. We have to. I can’t get married without knowing if we are… compatible in a relationship. I like you Harry, but you have to take a girl out for a few dates before springing the whole marriage stuff on her.” He nods, and his hands leave your body. You already miss the warmth they brought you.

“Ok. 3 dates. And then marriage.”

You laugh. He looks so serious, it was making the whole thing sound so ridiculous. You double in laughter, more and more, and you can’t stop it. Your eyes are filling up with tears from the laughing. Harry just stands there, completely confused at your reaction. You wipe the tears away, and move closer to him. Once your laughter has died down, you grab his face with both hands, and pull it towards you to crush your lips against his. He was surprised at first, but he quickly regained control and kissed you back happily. His hands find their way around your waist and he pulls your body against his. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His tongue makes his way in your mouth and you welcome it. He skillfully works his magic, making you moan a little. Harry finishes the kiss with a small nibble on your lower lip. You feel like you’re floating on a cloud. If this is how he kisses, you just can’t help imagining how he is in bed. You open your eyes to see him staring at you with desire. His swollen lips were still parted, and he was breathing rapidly. He looks like perfection at this precise moment.

“Okay, 3 dates and then we can consider marriage.” You know it sounds crazy, but you’d be crazy to let a handsome good-kisser man like him get away, right? His face breaks into a huge smile, and he leans in for another kiss when…

“HEY WOAH THERE! Why are you kissing and marrying my DATE?!” Cisco’s voice makes you jump. Oh shit, how long has he been standing there? “Man, you knew I wanted to ask her out.” He folds his arms and stare at Harry.

“Yeah well, you did, didn’t you?” He replies. You roll your eyes. You knew from their tones that there were going to start bickering.

“You knew and you still steal her away from me?” Cisco scowls at him.

“I didn’t steal her, I asked her to marry me.” Harry lifts a brow at Cisco, taunting him. You sigh.

“Cisco, I’m so sorry. I like you, but… Like a friend, you know? I didn’t think you were asking me out on a date, honestly. I wouldn’t lead you on for nothing.” You apologize. He looks at you for a moment before unfolding his arms with a sad and defeated look.

“It’s fine, I’m not mad at you.” Cisco sighs and give you a small shrug. He then turns to Harry. “You, however. You are a dick. Y/N, save yourself while you can. Don’t marry his stupid date-stealing ass.” Cisco huffed before turning away and leaving. “I need a drink.” He mumbles on his way out.

You look back at Harry, still very confused about everything that just happened in the past 15 minutes. His eyes meet your with a certain mischievous sparkle.

“Where were we, Mrs. Bride-to-be?” You blush at the words, and you barely have anytime to reply that his hungry lips were back on yours again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm open to any suggestions for short stories.  
> My Tumblr is ItsProngs too, feel free to follow!


End file.
